


Mirrors

by impulsivegiraffes



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood and Gore, Death, Gen, Ghosts, Haunting, Horror, Mindfuck, Murder, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 09:59:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10660200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impulsivegiraffes/pseuds/impulsivegiraffes
Summary: Have you ever wondered what's on the other side of the mirror?





	Mirrors

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work on AO3. The story is a bit confusing, but I'm going to leave the explanation until the end notes so you can try to figure it out. Please read and review! Any feedback, good or bad, helps me a lot.

I start in surprise as I glance in the mirror. Someone else is looking back at me. Who is she? Her face is contorted in fear and horror. Her wide eyes look back at me, unblinking as if unable to look away. I look down at the sink, as it drains sluggishly. There must be something stuck in the pipes and blocking them. _Please just leave me alone_ , I plead the girl in the mirror silently. _What do you want from me?_ I reach out to the mirror, smearing it as my wet fingers touch the glass. The girl’s mouth opens in a silent scream and she falls from my line of sight.

 

* * *

 

Someone else is staring at me through the mirror again: a boy with sleek black hair and almond eyes. Someone is always there, but never the same person more than once. Why do they always watch me? I don’t bother looking over my shoulder. There’s never anyone there. It’s just me and the face on the other side of the mirror. The faucet sputters a bit, splashing the mirror and obscuring it for a moment, but when it clears up once again, the face is gone.

* * *

  
It’s another face staring at me through the mirror. Red eyes meet mine in the reflective glass. A person of indeterminate gender with the pale skin and white hair of an albino looks at me almost curiously. It’s so very different from any of the past faces in the mirror. Why do they always seem so afraid? I looked down at my hands under the running faucet in the sink. They’re stained red with the blood that always seems to flow through the pipes in place of water. I notice that my guts are falling out again from where the hatchet was buried in my stomach and push them back into place. I see that the pile of bodies in the bathtub has grown since I last checked it. I never look closely at the faces, but today I see that the one on top has the same face as one of the people in the mirror: the boy with the sleek black hair and almond eyes. His torso is ripped open from the collarbone down the the waist, exposing ribs and bloody tissue. I look back at the face staring back at me through the mirror. I raise my hand and draw my fingers over their eyes, the blood making its mark again. I watch them fall, like all the other ones, but this time is different. This time, I see the glint of the edge of a hatchet blade as it bears down again and again…

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired my those movies and stories about ghosts in mirrors. We always see things from the point of view of the living, but we never get to take a look through the eyes of the ghost itself. That's what this story is. The narrator is the ghost in the mirror and the faces she sees are the living that see her through the mirror. She's the victim of a brutal murder, possibly the first or most famous since she's the one that people see in the mirror. Presumably, she died in front of the mirror that she still haunts. The murderer is still out there, or maybe they, too, are a ghost haunting the place. We do know that the murderer keeps killing and the bodies of the victims appear on her side of the mirror. So, please tell me what you thought of this and let me know what I can do to improve it.


End file.
